User talk:MoonstrikeXBreezefeather
xD Did you just copy and paste!? :P -Dappleheart copying pasting everything from your warriors wiki account. :P Dappleheart I know what you mean... *sigh* this is hard. Dappleheart thank goodness...lets try to make this wiki #1. Dappleheart♥ 05:13, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cloudskye? The drop boxes don't drop xD 05:56, August 15, 2011 (UTC) I know! cloud was on and i was just telling her moony! xD 06:03, August 15, 2011 (UTC) You can say that again. 06:08, August 15, 2011 (UTC) xD ikr? 06:12, August 15, 2011 (UTC) BTW So the cats of the clans gather to Streamrock. Streamrock is a small stream that has a small tree growing in the middle... Cats jump to the sitting rock and touch their noses to the tree to contact their ancestors of SpiritClan. Every gathering the clans meet at the four great stars... 06:40, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good ☯Falling Rain☯ [[User Talk:Falling Rain|''Fuzzy And Me:)]] 18:12, August 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm back on.. 23:55, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Derp, yeah~ How about GazeClan? Mudkit: Brown and gray she-cat with light yellow eyes. Foxkit's sister. Found in the forest from a partrol. Foxkit: Orange-reddish she-cat with black paws, muzzle, chest, and tail. Mudkit's sister~ Same as Mudkit. Parents unknown You know my rattata...?The top percentage of rattata 04:29, August 16, 2011 (UTC) GazeClan is up and running! :D :D 07:01, August 16, 2011 (UTC) I probably should have said '''greeny' grey eyes- they're both the same colour. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 07:23, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry i left you guys last night, my mom told me i had to go to bed... Cuz i have rehearsal for the whole week D: You know my rattata...?The top percentage of rattata 14:57, August 16, 2011 (UTC) There ya go. I just put it to a thumbnail and set it to 398 pixels. You know my rattata...?The top percentage of rattata 16:08, August 16, 2011 (UTC) NP! Les chat :D /facepalm/ i do know how to work a wiki lol XD Sorry if they are too big.. If so, could you resize them You know my rattata...?The top percentage of rattata 17:59, August 16, 2011 (UTC) hi hey Moonclaw wats up dear moonstirke I need help Im Leader of Rainclan can u help me Leader of Raincaln Silverstar Sorry but I cant do that. And the charart pictures I am making new ones but i will take a few days cause I got in trouble and now only have 15 mins. 05:09, August 18, 2011 (UTC) I am on right now, but I will make it. Cause that kind of page is a catergory. So I will make it. 19:08, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Cause Because I couldnt edit it! And I made a new page: Living In The Wild Wiki. Go on chat :D 22:26, August 21, 2011 (UTC) thank you, join the chat? Dappleheart♥ 05:46, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Chat please. I need to talk to you about something Beware the Foxkip! The Foxkip are coming, the Foxkip are coming! 03:13, September 2, 2011 (UTC) She did? I'll talk to her soon. Dappleheart♥ 19:49, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Problem Sovled http://livinginthewild.wikia.com/wiki/Living_In_The_Wild_Wiki:Charart New Chartart templates are being made, be patient. Dappleheart♥ 19:51, September 2, 2011 (UTC) No but i'm not good with chararts. i'll assign someone to be LEADER of charart projects. Dappleheart♥ 20:58, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Kay. Also nevermind about that XDDD Beware the Foxkip! The Foxkip are coming, the Foxkip are coming! 23:44, September 2, 2011 (UTC) i am too! Beware the Foxkip! The Foxkip are coming, the Foxkip are coming! 00:31, September 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm making new ones. 18:48, September 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm online! Dappleheart♥ 03:43, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I made her a rolback and sorry about her almost deleting Gazeclan, I will talk to her. And also I don't have to ask Dappleheart anything 02:25, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Errr sorry I havent even been on this whole week other then today!!!!! My sister must of hacked on:( sorry!!! you and Dappleheart might not believe me but its true.. :( sorry again I'll have to talk to Dappleheart about this 21:16, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, sorry but I have soccer practice 5:30-6:30 (my time) so I can't make it to talk to you guys at 6:30 (ounce again my time) So could we talk earlier or later? Thank you. 19:26, September 22, 2011 (UTC)